The Boyfriend From Hell
by grimdementors
Summary: Draco is made Head Boy and Hermione Head Girl. Will Draco admit his mounting affections towards her? And how will Hermione react? Read to find out. DMHG .:first fic, be kind!:.
1. Grievances

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, although we would gladly want to if J.K.Rowling (bow to her!) gave her publishing rights away. (:

* * *

Hermione sped towards the dungeons, frowning nervously and occasionally turning to hurry the two people flanking her. It was the beginning of the semester, and unless Hermione, Ron and Harry apparated there, they were going to be late for Snape's horrible potion class. Hermione groaned in frustration, knowing that Snape would take off more points than they deserved, simply because of the fact that he was a biased loser. 

"What…the…hell…is…up…with…you…Hermione!" Ron panted heavily. "I've never seen you that eager to get into Potions before! Moreover it's not any other professor, but Snape!" he emphasized this last word acidly.

"He's going to take points off Gryffindor if we don't hurry."

That silenced him.

However hard they hurried did not make a difference to maintaining Gryffindor's house points, because Snape was a biased loser after all. And he was also severely prejudiced against the Gryffindor house, particularly the trio. Ron glowered at him when they entered the Potions classroom barely a moment late. Snape was wearing that superior expression on his face.

"50 points off Gryffindor for your tardiness. Ms Granger should have set a better example and not be late for she has newly acquired a higher position of importance in the school. By right she should have set a better example and not go gallivanting around the school. For that I shall give her detention. This Saturday in my office," he drawled with a hint of triumph in his voice.

Ron was about to yell at him for being such a repulsive prick, but Harry covered his mouth hurriedly so everything came out as unintelligible grunts.

His eyes glittering maliciously, Snape proceeded to grace the unfortunate class with his venomous voice. He stalked down the row of students.

The feeling of dread in Hermione worsened as Snape traveled further down the row, pairing them up. "Potter, you had better pair with Parkinson."

"Weasley, you with Crabbe. I'm sure he can teach you something."

"Well then, with whom shall I place you, Ms Granger?" He deliberately paused a moment. Hermione's heart thumped frantically. NONONO. No way.

"Draco, you come over."

She was having the great prat for a partner! Noooo! But Hermione knew it was hopeless to argue once she glared up at Snape's nasty smile. Malfoy moved lazily up to her. She felt anger rise up in her when the trademark smirk appeared on his face. "Don't think I'm happy about this too, granger. Though I probably know the reason for your unhappiness. Think I'm too good for your mudblood self, don't you?" Fuming, it was all she could do not to lunge at him and wipe the sneer off his face.

Seeing the scene playing out before him, Snape smirked self-satisfactorily. Without an extra word, and a fluorish of his wand, he made the instructions for the lesson's potion-making appear on the whiteboard in its usual fashion. "You have 2 hours to finish this potion. All the ingredients you may need are in the cupborard. Begin."

Hermione groaned and turned in her seat to see Malfoy wearing his irksome smirk once again. Deciding that however annoying he may be, the class work would still have to be finished and she might as well get started now. "Look, Malfoy. I don't care if you are the rich stuck-up prick, which you obviously are, or not. I want to get an "O" for this assignment, and nobody will get in my way. Least of all you." Hermione growled out to the foul-smelling git in front of her. To her chagrin, his ever-present smirk not only did not falter even a little, it widened instead. Throwing up her hands in disbelief, Hermione stormed up to Snape's cupboard and started to gather the potion ingredients.

Malfoy stared after her back. He shrugged coldly. Who cares whether the mudblood got a "O"? He certainly didn't but he'd promised his parents to focus on studies this year. Bored, he flicked his wand lazily.

Hermione returned under a load of ingredients. Draco suddenly took a great interest in his nails, acting nonchalant. Hermione sighed and decided that his ways were incorrigible and set to boil the water. Oh dear. She suddenly remembered that she had forgotten to take the snake bile and scurried off to get it. After she scrabbled in the potions cupboard for a considerable amount of time, she finally found it. "Aha!" She gasped and held it up triumphantly, returning to her seat, grinning.

Upon focusing on a sight of utmost perplexity, she blinked. She blinked again. Incredulously.

She couldn't help but stare at the chopped daisy roots and the sliced caterpillar. She whirled around, expecting to see…WHAT?

Nothing. She looked baffled for a moment, and then she glanced down at the ingredients. The daisy roots had been cut evenly, near to perfect. The sliced caterpillar was cut to the ideal length.

"Did you see who did this?" She asked Malfoy. He looked confused and hurt for a fleeting second, but she shook it off.

"No." He replied calmly. " I was too busy with other more important things than collaborating with a Mudblood on a potion. "

Hermione scowled irritably at him, biting her tongue to refrain from uttering a heinous retort. She thought no more of the kind act an anonymous person had done for them, but instantaneously set to work.

Malfoy watched idly as she bustled about. His face a stone-like mask of indifference, it was impossible to know how much he was hurting inside.

Why had it been so hard for Granger to believe that it was he, and not any other person, who had dutifully sliced the ingredients? Did she really see him as such a cold-hearted person who was incapable of even the smallest bit of kindness? Still mulling over Hermione's feelings towards him, Malfoy absently picked up a knife and began mutilating the hellebore .

"Ouch!" Malfoy dropped the knife he was clutching and stared at his injured finger. **So** absorbed was he that he didn't even notice Hermione frowning at him over the cauldron they were sharing.

In morbid fascination, Malfoy observed the blood seeping out from his finger. It dripped slowly onto his robe in a hypnotizing lullaby. His eyes slightly glazed over, he noted that the gash there so resembled the one on his heart. He wallowed in sadness and self-pity, pondering the fact that he was indeed an evil taunting presence in Hermione's view and sorrowfully accepting the fact that she could never feel a fraction of love for him. It did not matter how much he yearned to hold her in his arms, it could never happen.

Maybe he was destined to suffer in silence.

* * *

**Authors' Note: So how was it? Good? Bad (I hope not)? Leave a review and we'll be happy! Make us happy? Please? .:begs with big watery puppy eyes:. This is our first time collaborating and it's a first fic! So I hope you will want to make us happy :) You know you want to...just click the button down there...there you go!** **_hands out cookies to reviewers_**

**--the grimdementors--**


	2. Contemplation

Disclaimer: Well, does it look like we own anything? It's J.K.Rowling's masterpiece. The difference is just in the way we see it.

**Authors' note: Sorry for the long update, we've been as busy as bees recently…And a special THANK YOU for all your reviews (To: **MastaNinja, love2read27, XY, jieqi , Nocturnal007, and mishieruchan**) _authoresses hands out cookies from the cookie jar _They made our day, really! So, read, and don't forget to leave a review! (: **

* * *

Hermione sighed. It was so in Malfoy's brainless nature to do something stupid with a knife. Blood seemed to well out of the wound. Crimson blood. It seemed to be getting worse and Malfoy was not paying it any attention at all. Instead, he stared dazedly straight ahead. Hermione was flabbergasted to witness the almost…melancholic expression on Malfoy's face. After years of coming face-to-face with his cocky smirks and sneers, she was surprised that he had actually remembered the exact way to portray misery. It was probably him who brought misery, not the other way round. 

As satisfying as it was to watch Malfoy's face even wear a semblance of unhappiness, Hermione realized that she would not be able to complete the task on time if he continued to space out. She let out an irritated groan and stomped her foot loudly. "Malfoy!" Jerking his blindingly bright head to check out the sudden disturbance, Malfoy realized his folly at once.

He had let down his guard.

Just seeing those deep chocolatey brown eyes gazing sharply at him, he could almost imagine the wheels turning in her head, wondering about the sudden discernable emotion in Draco Malfoy's face which was normally unreadable. Promptly, Malfoy's practiced leer slid into place.

"Wipe that sneer off your face, Malfoy. _Tergeo_." It was ironically, a spell that means wipe away, or cleanse. Thus his blood was washed away, along with all his false acts in front of her. He was like a deer caught in headlights.

Naturally, the brillant and deductive Hermione immediately assumed that the fleeting moment of anguish on Malfoy's face was due to embarrassment and rage at being outsmarted by a mudblood he despised.

They kept a stubborn silence throughout the whole of potions class. Hermione outdid herself whilst he lounged around with a sour face. Although his sudden lack of insults was unnerving, she preferred it to be so.

Without having to churn out one insult after another in a span of mere seconds to throw at Malfoy, she managed to achieve quite a good potion. As always, Snape praised Malfoy and bestowed generous cynicism on Hermione. Seeing the delighted smirk appear on Malfoy's face as a result of Snape's unfairness, Hermione chose to turn away rather than argue with him again.

After spending an excruciatingly long time suffering in Potions class, Hermione stalked out of the dank classroom with simmering anger. Breathing deeply, she continued to rant about Malfoy's foul comments.

"I totally cannot believe it. Having me to partner that supreme egoistical idiot and giving him an Outstanding when he obviously did nothing? Snape's too much! Plus giving detention right on the first day of school, that's…totally inhumane!" Hermione sighed. "And now Dumbledore says that I need to share the Head Dorm with…with…!"

_Pause. _

"Talking about me, Granger?" Malfoy appeared in front of them, his two goons Crabbe and Goyle blocking the narrow passageway.

"You wish." Ron glared at him. "Who in their right state of mind would talk about _you_?"

"Why," Malfoy flashed his agonizing smirk once again, his iridescent teeth glowing mockingly. "I would think there would be more people gabbing about me than about you. After all, aren't you just a pauper living in a toppling house?"

Hermione and Harry tried to restrain Ron. Ron had his wand drawn out threateningly and was pointing it at Malfoy's chest. He looked like he was about to implode, and his whole face was twisted into a menancing glare.

They assiduously hustled him back lest he started hexing Malfoy.

"What were you thinking, Ron! We were outside Snape's classroom and there you were, trying to slaughter his favorite student? You were lucky we hadn't been caught! I've already gotten into detention, now you're trying to make things worse, seriously, what is up with you nowadays? "

"Forget it 'Mione, Ron's temper rules him most of the time," Harry reckoned.

Ron looked abashed and kept quiet_. I wasn't trying to cause trouble, but did you see the way Malfoy was leering at Hermione, I just couldn't help it. And the thought of accompanying Hermione on her detention was...pleasureable._

They walked hurriedly along the corridor, with Harry leading the way.

Ron's hands were twitching convulsively; his innermost desire at that particular moment was to snap Malfoy's pale neck. Hermione patted him on the shoulder and with forced calmness in her voice suggested that all three of them returned to the Gryffindor common room where the snot-nosed prick Malfoy could not exact his influence.

They climbed through the portrait door, and then stood in the common room, surveying it.

"Well, it's our last year here, " Harry sighed miserably.

"And trust me, it's not going to get any better," Ron went over to one of the couch and slumped there dejectedly, "For one thing, there's this problem with…"

"Why pull such long faces, it's okay. It's an undeniable fact that I was forced to work with Malfoy against my own free will, but what can we do? Sitting around here moping and lamenting won't do anything to alter his obstinate decision, will it?" Her attempt to perk them up failed miserably.

"OH NO. I forgot that I'm not residing in the Gryffindor Tower now, " She looked despondent suddenly and a faint frown flitted across her attractive features. "And I think I'd better go now, so bye."

Ron scowled at her receding back as she exited from the portrait door. _Why is she that optimistic? If I were me…_ He mentally punched himself for being so useless. He gnashed his teeth together in fury, hoping that Malfoy the dumb ferret would drop dead right there and then. Harry tried to soothe him, albeit unsuccessfully.

Hermione looked back at the Fat Lady wistfully. She might not be going in there for a very long time, and it seemingly felt like she had left everything she owned, her history, her present, and her future, behind her in the dust.

She muttered the password and strode into the head's common room in a pensive mood. Plopping down on the couch and absent-mindedly twirling a strand of hair about her finger, Hermione experienced an unexplainable wave of nostalgia.

* * *

**Author's note: We spent a long time trying to perfect this. So, how was it? Review to get cookies! We're asking for a few? The more the merrier!** **Thank you for reviews, we'll appreciate them! **

**--the grimdementors--**


End file.
